


Lucky Student's Ultimate Execution

by MajoMagica



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, mm!naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An execution fic for Mastermind Naegi.  Let's look forward to the heart-pounding execution of the Mastermind!</p><p>Now on version 1.2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Student's Ultimate Execution

Class Trial Section 47

 

Naegi laughed. Not a laugh like the small, weak, neutral smiles that he had given everyone during the trial, but laughter hard enough that he had doubled over and begun to wheeze.

 

"This is so fantastic! You've really shown me!"

 

Naegi collapsed onto his knees, coughing and gasping for breath mixed in with the laughter. "Is this what you call 'the despair of death'? This is the best I've felt in my short, dull life!"

 

"Naegi... You don't have to do this," Kirigiri said.

 

His expression soured immediately and he turned to glare at her. "Were you even listening, Kirigiri? Don't even _try_ to keep me from my wonderfully special and hopeless death."

 

The look melted from his face back into his previous watery smile. "Sorry, that was a bit strange of me," He paused for a moment. "Even if I could have succeeded and helped you all, I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world."

 

As if on cue, a red button rose up from the floor, the same button that had condemned so many of their friends. Naegi slammed it down hard with the palm of his hand, and it made a satisfying THUNK.

 

"Now, look forward to the special and heart-pounding execution of the mastermind, Naegi Makoto! It's punishment time!"

 

_Naegi Makoto has been found guilty_

 

_Commencing execution_

 

Naegi's execution was a whirl of different colors and punishments.

 

As soon as he pressed the button, a door opened behind them and a collar closed around his neck.

 

He tugged on it with a hint of questioning and felt that it was metal, cold and thick, with the slightest tinge of color on the inside, left by a previous occupant. Naegi looked back up at the survivors and spoke.

 

"Well, I'll see you guys again some time."

 

As soon as he had finished talking, the chain was yanked back and he was dragged into the batter's cage. He was cuffed in there firmly, just as Leon had been. There was no room to struggle, and Naegi wasn't trying. A machine that made a whirring sound rose from the floor and begun to pelt him with baseballs. There must have been more then two hundred in the short stretch of time that the barrage lasted.

 

As soon as the machine ran out of baseballs and chugged to a halt, the clamps released and Naegi fell to the ground. The other students could see from behind the mesh that he had several large and obvious bruises on the uncovered parts of his body, what looked like a broken arm, and then spat out the remnants of a tooth.

 

After a long pause in which Kirigiri wondered whether he could get up at all, Naegi stood and walked from the batter's cage to a larger, more circular cage. Kirigiri couldn't really tell what happened after that, since after he got in the cage, things sped up to where he was little more then a blur. The cage spat him back out afterwords, revealing a large burn up the side of his face, leaving a large streak discolored and close to black. He winced slightly when he felt it before shivering with... fear? Pain? Pleasure? His face bore an expression that Kirigiri couldn't begin to read.

 

Next was Celes's former execution. The flames lapped at his feet when the roaring of the fire engine came, and a terrible crash rang out. After the punishment, one of his legs stuck out slightly at an awkward angle. Kirigiri could see that his other leg was bleeding and had the remnants of a wooden stake sticking out of it in several places.

 

In the next execution, Naegi sat underneath construction equipment, as it lowered down at an impossible speed and made terrible sounds when it connected, crushing the boy under it.

 

But somehow, even though these executions had killed every single person who had endured them before, Naegi was still alive. Even though he was crumpled and couldn't stand up without help by the end, Kirigiri could see his chest dip up and down shallowly. For any other person surviving four intented executions would be miraculous. And then...

 

THE LUCKY STUDENT'S ULTIMATE ROPE TRICK

 

Two faceless beings with Monokuma masks grabbed Naegi by the arms and shoved him into a standing position. They half-walked half-carried him onto a wooden gallows. Naegi was smiling wider and with more wonder then any of them had ever seen in their school life even though he had lost some teeth.

 

Although it was definitely a gallows, with a noose and everything, it was dressed up like a stage, with ribbons and glitter strung up everywhere. It almost hurt to look at it, it shined so brightly.

 

A formless, fake crowd had gathered in front of the 'stage'. Most of them were writhing and tearing out their hair in mimed grief, but others were laughing and pointing at the boy with glee. Some yelled at him as they jeered, but in the sheer amount of noise, the meaning of any one voice was lost.

 

Naegi loosed his unbroken arm from the guard's grip and waved towards the survivors and the crowd. Although Kirigiri couldn't hear what from this distance, Naegi said something to the crowd and grinned a touch nervously.

 

The closer he got to the scaffold, the less the crowd seemed to cry and the more it laughed and jeered at him. Naegi's smile became tinged with disgust.

 

The guards put the noose around his neck and let go of his arms. Naegi wobbled in place and struggled to keep upright, obviously pained by the effort. A drum roll played as he fiddled with his pin.

 

Kirigiri felt like her hands were sweating, even though she had very little feeling left in them, let alone untouched skin.

 

She turned around to look at the others, and saw they wore looks of shock, or fear, or simple resignation. At least one person was averting their eyes.

 

The bottom finally dropped out of the gallows. A terrible cracking noise resounded, and everything quickly silence. A few seconds later, a great cheer resounded from the crowd and bouquets of flowers were thrown at the hanging corpse.

 

After that, the previously noisy crowd dispersed without leaving a trace.

 

The body swung slightly in silence, some of its previous injuries dripping blood onto the floor in a languid pattern. Now the only noise was the slight creak of the gallows, the silence making Kirigiri's ears ring.

 

The Monokuma stagehands pulled the limp body down and wrapped it in a tarp before carrying it away.

 

It felt like an eternity, but as soon as the gates released, Kirigiri and the others walked up to the gallows in a daze.

 

The only thing left of the scene was a pin, dropped carelessly on the floor by the assistants. Naegi's pin, the one he had fixed to his jacket when he announced the truth of the mastermind. There hadn't been any big flashy display, no smoke or laser lights. He just pulled the pin out of his pocket and clipped it on.

 

The pin was bloodstained and battered around the edges, a tribute to the power of the earlier executions. Although the bloodstains were slight on the top side, they were without doubt visible. Kirigiri looked around. The others were up on the stage, examining it. She wiped the pin off on the ground and slipped it into her pocket.

 

How convenient was it that there was anything left at all? Surely it couldn't have just fallen off, but there it was, in front of Kirigiri's boots. She considered it for a few moments before picking it up and shoving it into one of her jacket pockets. That was Naegi after all, the improbable boy that he was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Also check out this super cool fanart Gogopri did!](http://gogopri.tumblr.com/post/82638967498/i-painted-a-mastermind-naegi-thing)


End file.
